


Movie Night

by weareagoodteam



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Bart, M/M, Making Out, bartuardo, zetaflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareagoodteam/pseuds/weareagoodteam
Summary: Bart & Ed have a 'guys night' that turns into a heated makeout session and declarations of love.





	Movie Night

Eduardo had been spending a lot of time with Bart lately. So much that he’d invited him to stay over for the weekend. It was just going to be the two of them alone and honestly, it was nice to have a little 'guy time' to themselves, what’s not to love?

They were both sprawled across the couch watching a marathon of old Teen Wolf episodes. Bart must have been scared shitless or just really cold because he was all snuggled up against Ed with his arm securely around his waist. 

Ed couldn’t remember the last time someone has ever been so close to him like this, probably never. With Bart leaning his head against his chest, it felt so intimate like something couples would do. 

His face flushed at the thought of them being a couple and hoped to God that Bart couldn’t feel his heart beating out of his chest.

“Ugh, the Dread Doctors gives me the creeps”, Bart said shuddering.

“That’s funny. I specifically remember _you_ being the one to pick this and saying that you 'could handle it'.” Ed retorted.

"Using my own words against me, amigo?", said Bart, "So not crash!"

"Hey I’m just saying, how’s this any different than the baddies of the week you guys take down?"

"It just is." Bart said pouting in defeat but still reclaiming his spot on Eduardo’s chest.  
  
Their playful banter was something Ed always looked forward to. It was their ‘thing’ and he couldn’t deny there might be some flirting thrown in between, he’s also pretty sure Bart’s noticed too.  
  
Bart was one of the few people that could actually make him laugh and get his heart racing every time he touches him. Just hanging out with the speedster in general made him feel safe and so loved.

Even now as soft red hair tickled the side of his face, he doesn’t mind in the slightest. Eduardo wonders what shampoo he uses because it smells so sweet and intoxicating as if he can’t get enough. God, he loved Bart.

He glanced down to see Bart giving the TV his full concentration, eyes glued to the screen. 

He looked so beautiful like this. In his arms.

Yeah, he was definitely in love with Bart.

As if on cue, Bart suddenly tilted his head up and their eyes locked in a trance.

Emerald eyes met hazel. They stayed that way for what felt like hours.

Bart's eyes not so subtly flickered down to Ed's lips and back up to meet his eyes.

Great, so he wasn't reading things wrong here. They both wanted this.  
  
All those months of romantic tension, playfully flirting and the fond gazes when the other wasn’t looking had been building up to this exact moment.

This was finally going to happen, what they're about to do was going to change everything between them forever.

They both leaned in at the same time and poured out every emotion they were feeling into the kiss. Everything in this moment felt so right like there was nothing in this world that could hurt them. It was so passionate and yet personal. One kissed turned into two, two turned into… who the hell was even still counting?   
  
They broke apart gasping for air and just stared at each other, not knowing what to say.  
  
Silence.

"Dude, we just kissed," Bart said, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Heh, trust me I was there," Ed jokingly said still panting for breath, "and I think the correct term would be make out." Looking at their red faces and disheveled clothing, it looks like they got a little carried away.

That earned a slap to the chest from Bart.

"I’m being serious here for once. I’ve never… kissed a boy before or anyone at all, this is kind of a big deal for me." Bart said shyly, looking down.

"I guess we’re each other’s first kiss then." Ed smiled and intertwined their hands together.

"Are you kidding me?" Bart seemed genuinely seemed surprised by that, "Do you know how incredibly good looking you are, amigo? I thought all the guys and girls would be chasing you down to be your first kiss. Like Wendy." Bart frowned.

"Me and Wendy?" Ed confused for a second but then smirked, "Bart, are you jealous of her?"

"Whoa what? Who said anything about me being jealous?" Bart said hastily, "I'm not jealous."

"Right." Ed said in a disbelief tone.

"It’s just that... you and Wendy have been spending a lot of time together and I was afraid I didn't stand a chance. I didn't want to ruin anything between us because of a stupid crush" Bart's expression now looked like a kicked puppy which wasn't a good sign.

"Bart, she’s a lesbian and I’m gay. That would be kind of awkward if we were together." Ed spoke with a hint of amusement dipped in his voice.

"Oh." Bart mentally smacked himself, "Now I feel dumb."

"Don’t. Besides I’ve been pining for a certain speedster to be caught up with anybody else."

"Yeah?" Bart leaning into Ed’s personal space once again, their noses touching and lips just centimeters apart."Yeah." Ed confirmed, closing the gap between them and pressing a chaste kiss against Bart’s mouth.

"So does this officially make us boyfriends now?" asked Bart. "Like full on making out, going on dates and all that romantic jazz I've seen in chick flicks?"

Boyfriend.

Ed liked the sound of that.

"I want to be your boyfriend only if you want to be mine." said Eduardo.

"Then I definitely want to be your boyfriend." Bart gave him this sweet smile which confirmed it. They were boyfriends now.

They'll probably wait a while to tell the team because keeping secrets from them was a big red flag but what they have right now was theirs.

A comfortable silence washed upon them for a moment but leave it to Bart to have other ideas."Hey, isn’t it crash you're gay and you have a team of lesbians because I’m pretty sure Mist and Wire are an item."

"Bart, I swear if you start calling my team the Super Gays-" Eduardo warned but Bart cut him off.

"Hm. Catchy."

Too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf was the first fandom I ever joined so I couldn't not mention them. Also, It's not really movie night because Teen Wolf is a TV Series but it's a whole marathon of episodes so it kind of is? I didn't know what to title it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyways, I'm glad the first time I ever wrote fanfiction is for these two dorks. Hope you guys enjoyed <3


End file.
